Hand-held instruments for selectively energizing, by wireless remote control, one or more of several electronic units at an extended distance therefrom are needed where many such units are grouped together, for example in retail outlets for display or for demonstration of the operation of same to prospective purchasers; or to operate one or more of several units selectively as in a bank of stacked television sets, video cassette recorders, CD or DVD disk players and receivers; or in the control of separately spaced electronic equipment in any setting as in recording or broadcasting events from several camera sites at an arena, stadium, on a movie set or in a theater.
It is also desirable that a television set, for example, once energized by the improved hand-held wireless control unit at a distance therefrom can include an input device configured to control television performance and to execute game software instructions and control logic as demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,358.B2 issued Feb. 17, 2004.
In any arrangement of display for sale of any unit it will be desirable, if not required, to be able to energize a specific unit to the exclusion of other like units through a remote control switch to demonstrate the attributes thereof for a prospective purchaser, to be accomplished from a distance if so desired.
A disabled person in the home setting may have difficulty in approaching an electronic unit, or the sensor of such unit could be blocked by an intervening object.
It would be of great assistance and advantageous in those circumstances to have instrumentation in hand that could overcome most difficulties and improve the quality of life of the disabled person and also of the care giver.
Obviously, it will be advantageous if not satisfying, as a choice, to be able to selectively energize and operate electronic systems from a remote position as compared with known devices and arrangements.
Furthermore, in such display and in the operation of television sets, computers or other electronic instruments arranged in banks or stacked in close proximity, it will be convenient to be able to turn one of several instruments on or off, to select, reset, energize and change channels and to perform other tasks as for example enabling a DVD or other unit for viewing a program.